Abandonment
by scorpioryo
Summary: I know you don't mean to, but it doesn't help at all. RYO POV


**Abandonment**

**I own nothing. RYO POV**

* * *

I just lie there in my bed and stare at the ceiling. I glance at my alarm clock, and sigh as I slowly sit up. I rub the crust out of my eyes, and begin climbing out of my soft bed. I walk over to my mirror.

I look practically dead with large bags under my eyes and tired, lifeless eyes. Of course, that's what happens when you haven't slept for twenty-four hours. However, it wasn't my "other half's" fault this time. I simply haven't been sleeping well lately.

In fact, he hasn't had any contact with me in ages. He hasn't even taken over my body for a while, either. For some reason, it upsets me.

I never really had anyone close to me in such a long time. Not since poor Amane died. She was always there for me; she never got mad if I wanted to talk to her, and in return, I always provided a shoulder for her to cry on. It made me feel… proud. Like I had a purpose after all. But that's no longer the case, apparently.

Turns out that my new purpose in life is to be the vessel of a demon sworn to destroy everything. Yes, this defiantly makes me feel so much better about myself. And I no longer have a shoulder to cry on.

Amane was really the only one, but now she's gone. Forever. She'll never come back, no matter how much I beg. No matter how much I cry.

I thought about Yugi, and how kind he and his friends were to me at first, but now they've become… distant. Like I'm the "back-up friend." I'm not needed as long as they've got each other. To them, I'm only useful for when all of the others are gone.

But when they come to me, I can't help but give in. I'm always alone, and I'll take the chance of the possibility of finding a friend for once. Usually, they just go away once their real friends are back, though. Looks like I've been stored away back into my box until my next use.

"We'll always be there," they say, "you'll never feel alone again." Then why is it when I need them, they push me aside? Am I not important enough to them? Am I just an annoying bug to them now?

They always say that they don't mean to make me feel all alone. It just, happens. I question it for a moment, but I have no choice but to accept it; it I don't, there's the chance that they'll become another one. Someone else to throw papers at me. Someone else to call me names. Or worse, someone else who decides that my presence no longer satisfies their needs.

After accepting their old apology, I begin to question myself; do I expect too much from them? Am I being selfish and bothersome to them? Am I keeping them away from their own lives? This makes feel even worse. It does not comfort me at all.

Some even say that I do it for attention, and that I really could have it worse. I don't want everyone's attention, no; I just want someone to listen to me again. Of course, this does not help. It makes me sick to my stomach, and even angry at myself.

Often times, some people take advantage of my beaten soul, like asking me to look at their homework or something like that. I know full well that I have no real importance to them, but just knowing, for on brief second, that someone is actually speaking to me…

Then off they go, no thank you or anything.

I sigh as I turn away from the mirror. I begin to slip on my undershirt, and then my school jacket. As I adjust the ends of the sleeves, I touch my wrists. Soon, I become obsessed with them.

How easy it would be to end this suffering. No longer having to deal with people, and seeing Amane again…

But I shake the idea out of my head.

No. I can't do that.

…At least, not yet.

I finish putting my uniform on, and I slip the Millennium Ring around my neck, just in case he does decide to show up for once.

* * *

**A/N: Venting. Deal with it. Sorry it isn't that great, but I seriously need to get my feelings out, and since apparently people don't like to talk to me when I really need to, this is the only way I could get most of my feelings out at once. Leave a comment if you want, but I'm not pressuring you guys to.**


End file.
